Kosto
by isissy
Summary: Draco Malfoy luulee olevansa rakastunut ja tietää, ettei hänellä ole siihen varaa. M varmuuden vuoksi. Slash.


**Title:** Kosto **Language**: Finnish, suomi **Rating**: M varmuuden vuoksi **Warnings**: Viittauksia kuolemaan ja insestiin.

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy luulee olevansa rakastunut ja tietää, ettei hänellä ole siihen varaa.

**A/N**: Tämä syntyi koska matkat ovat pitkiä ja maisemat aina samoja. Harkittu muutaman päivän ajan ja kirjoitettu yhden iltapäivän aikana. Kertokaa mietteitänne, palaute on aina mukavaa.

**Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge**

Draco Malfoy luulee olevansa rakastunut.

Mitä muuta voisivat olla nämä perhoset vatsassa aina kun hän kävelee ohi? Mitä muuta olisivat nämä unet, jotka tulevat kutsumattomina takaisin joka yö saaden Dracon pelkäämään pimeää ja yötä? Mistä muusta kertoisivat harhailevat ajatukset liemitunnilla, uppoutuminen päiväunelmiin silloin kun tarkkaavaisuutta eniten tarvittaisiin?

Rakkaus ei ole mikään tuttu tunne Malfoylle. Sitä ei voi opetella kirjasta eikä se tuo rahaa. Siitä ei ole hyötyä suvulle, joten se ei ole huomion arvoista. Se on verrattavissa hammassärkyyn tai syysflunssaan: oikealla hoidolla siitä pääsee yli. Lukuisat Malfoyt ovat vuosisatojen ajan solmineet avioliittonsa laskien eri puolisoehdokkaiden hyötyjä ja haittoja, valiten aina parhaan erinomaisten joukosta, osuen erehtymättä oikeaan ja pitäen sukulinjan puhtaana. Tällaisessa maailmassa ei ole tilaa rakkaudelle, tuolle raa'alle ja kivuliaalle tunteelle.

Draco Malfoy tietää kaiken tämän, ja silti tunne kalvaa häntä, syö häntä elävältä sisältä päin. Hyödytön, julma tunne, joka puristaa rintaa ja saa aikaan omituisia reaktioita juuri aikuistuneessa vartalossa. Sanotaan, että aika parantaa kaikki haavat, mutta aika kuluu hitaasti. Sekunnit tuntuvat tuntien mittaisilta, kun hän on lähistöllä ja Draco on samaan aikaan kauhusta jäykkänä ja onnellisempi kuin koskaan.

Sillä Dracolla ei ole varaa rakastua. Hänen tulevaisuutensa oli valmis ennen kuin hän osasi edes kävellä eikä poikkeuksia hyväksytä. Linjan on pysyttävä moitteettomana ja kunnian tallella. Malfoyn maailmassa pitää osata pelata molempia puolia täydellisesti, virheisiin ei ole varaa. Draco osaa pelata, hän on ikäisekseen hyvä, mutta ei tarpeeksi hyvä rakastuakseen. Ehkä myöhemmin, hän lupaa itselleen yön tunteina unta pakoillessaan. Unelmat, nuo huumaavat kuvat tulevaisuudesta, kuitenkin romahtavat auringon ensisäteiden tunkeutuessa sisään huoneeseen ja yön taikamaailman muuttuessa takaisin arkisen harmaaksi erämaaksi.

Draco Malfoy ei ole vapaa, eikä hän tule koskaan olemaan vapaa. Rakkaudella ei ole sijaa hänen elämässään ja se olisi vaarallista molemmille osapuolille. Sillä joku omistaa jo tämän nuoren miehen, eikä häneen ole muilla koskemista ilman lupaa. Se näkyy kuin polttomerkki siinä tavassa, jolla Draco kävelee, kuuluu hänen jäätävästä äänestään ja tuntuu terävän kielen sivalluksena kun hänen kunniansa kyseenalaistetaan.

Ja tämän takia Draco Malfoy on enemmän peloissaan kuin hän on koskaan ollut. Mitä jos joku saa tietää? Mitä tapahtuu Malfoyn suvulle, jos sen salaisuudet pääsevät vuotamaan kaiken kansan pällisteltäviksi ja sen nuorimmasta vesasta tehdään sirkuseläin? Joku tietää jo, mutta hänet on tehty vaarattomaksi ja nujerrettu hiljaiseksi. Hän kulkee kuin haamu Malfoyn kartanossa esittäen osansa täydellisesti. Mutta Draco näkee esityksen läpi ja se satuttaa häntä. Oikea rakkaus ei katsoisi vierestä vaan ojentaisi auttavan käden ja vetäisi ylös suosta siihen uponneen.

Draco Malfoylla ei ole varaa tuntea eikä välittää, sillä muista välittäminen tuo mukanaan itsestään välittämisen. Rakastuminen saattaisi paljastaa sen häpeän, joka tahraa Malfoyn nimeä, joka koskettaa pimeän turvin karkeilla käsillä ja katoaa aamun tullen vakuuttaen ettei koskaan enää. Niinä öinä veitsen terä tuntuu ystävältä, arvet muistuttavat oikeasta maailmasta ajaen pimeissä nurkissa vaanivat varjot pois ja korvaten mustan punaisella sametilla ja vakuutuksilla elämästä, joka yhä virtaa Dracon suonissa.

Draco Malfoy pelkää kuolemaa, elämää ja vihreitä silmiä, kiihkeitä sanoja ja sitä miten avuton hän on itse valitsemaan. Hän on liian heikko päättämään, liian peloissaan toimiakseen ja liian ylpeä pyytääkseen apua. Veri on vettä sakeampaa Malfoylle ja omien rinnalla on seistävä. On hirveän vaikeata halveksia sitä, mitä on aina kunnioittanut, mahdotonta pyyhkiä kokonaan pois sitä, mitä on pienestä pitäen pitänyt totuutena.

Mutta nyt Draco Malfoylla on suunnitelma. Se ei ole monimutkainen, rohkea eikä millään tavalla omaperäinen, sen olisi voinut laatia kuka tahansa paitsi Malfoy. Ja juuri tässä piilee sen nerous. Se ei ole vain pakosuunnitelma, se on täysimittainen ja katkera kosto. Sen tarkoitus on ravistella yksinkertaisuudellaan, järkyttää alkukantaisuudellaan ja haavoittaa tavoilla, joilla vain Malfoyta voi haavoittaa. Jos se onnistuu, mistä Draco Malfoy on varma, se kääntää asetelman päälaelleen.

Se on viimeinen oljenkorsi, jonka varaan kaikki on laskettu, eikä se petä.

13-vuotias Emily löytää Draco Malfoyn aamulla oleskeluhuoneen takan edestä. Hän katkaisee köyden, mutta ei ole ajoissa. Hiljaisesta ja näkymättömästä Emilystä, joka on aina tuntenut itsensä ulkopuoliseksi ja yksinäiseksi, tulee hetkessä Luihuisen kuunnelluin ihminen ja Draco Malfoysta kaikkien puheenaihe. Kuukauden päästä tapahtuneesta Narcissa Malfoy muuttaa omilleen, mutta ei kerro syytä kenellekään, joka ei sitä jo tiedä.

Kaksi vuotta myöhemmin saapuu kirje, jossa on Malfoyn sinetti, vaikka suku on sammunut ja viimeinen elossa oleva jäsen on erakoitunut, hulluna pidetty nainen. Sodan runtelema ja rampauttama Harry Potter lukee ja ymmärtää, muttei kerro kenellekään, vaan polttaa paperin ja kuoren juuri niin kuin häntä pyydettiin tekemään. Mitä järkeä olisi paljastaa salaisuus nyt, kun huhut ovat jo laantuneet ja syyllinen kuopattu? Miksi yllyttää kansaa verenhimoiseen tanssiin ilman minkäänlaisia palkintoja?

Miksi kertoa kaikille, kun salaisuudet painavat niin paljon enemmän?


End file.
